


人人都是好司机——和Matt Murdock比的话

by soul200



Category: Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt开了回车，至少这次经历让人难以忘怀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	人人都是好司机——和Matt Murdock比的话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone can drive better than Matt Murdock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051675) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



> 授权http://archiveofourown.org/comments/38921723  
> 欢迎捉虫~

“嘿，你！”

Matt从冒着电火花的机器外星人上拿回了他的棍子，头四面环顾。

“就是你。”那个家伙说道。他正跑向Matt，他的声音越来越近，但脚步声音有些怪。“红衣服，又傻又奇怪的角？超土啥的——”

“超胆侠。”Matt迅速说。

“对，”那个男子说，“你是那些个人类怪胎之一，报仇者什么的？”

“复仇者。”Matt纠正他。奇怪，这个声音的好像是从靠近地面的地方发出来的。“大概算吧。”他觉得这时候“超级英雄”和“非法义警”之间的区别没那么重要了，纽约正被蹂躏中，被机器人。机器外星人。

“太棒了！接着。”那个人一边说，一边小跑滑停，他的靴子摩擦着人行道。很小的靴子？Matt有些疑惑。他本能地举起手，感到有个东西朝他飞来。金属，钥匙的形状。

“你开车。”

 _见鬼_ ，Matt心想。

一双小手猛推他朝路边停着的车走去，他及时控制住自己没有绊倒。“我——我不能开车。”他抗议。小手？复仇者的行列里有这样矮小的人吗？还是说他是外星人？现在到底是什么情况？“我从来没——”

“到那辆该死的车里去。”那个矮小的人说，杀气腾然。

Matt上了车。

那个小个子在自言自语。他手里有什么发出电流的嗡嗡声，大概是个平板或类似的东西。Matt坐在驾驶座上，小心翼翼地摸索钥匙孔。也许他还能溜出去，如果他现在就从车里跳出去，他大概能逃脱——

“启动它，我已经抓住他的注意力了。”那个人说，话音里的愉悦度高得让人感到不安。Matt感到恐怖在渐渐蔓延，那个巨大的机器人，那个脚步让大地颤抖的机器人，那个让Matt果断决定留给真正有超能力的英雄去解决的机器人，正朝他们走来。“快点，伙计……”

“我不能开车。”Matt呢喃着。脚步声更近了，五，四条街外。那个人道：“瞧，你想要黑进那个家伙的脑子，让他追着我们？没问题，但我还是该死的不能开车，你们这愚蠢原始的人类破烂又不是为我这样的人设计的，我碰都碰不到那该死的踏板——”

Matt畏缩了一下，转动钥匙点火，接着猛打了方向盘。

“见鬼！”那人说，“当心点！”他滑向一边，撞上Matt的手臂。Matt正转动车子，试着在脑中搞清巨型机器外星人的方位和他前进的方向。Matt把那人推回——那，那是软毛？“该死，你没开玩笑。”

“我告诉你我不能开车。”Matt说，他只能勉强分辨他前进的方向。的确，车轮开在水泥地和草上的感觉不一样，但——他转了个弯试着控制车轮的抖动，接着撞上了人行道。“你是什么——你是谁？”

“你是认真——左！”那人大喊。Matt顺从地打了方向盘，车子发出摩擦声，他们刚擦过了什么金属制品。“我可以发誓每个人都知道——该死，你到底在干——”Matt现在的注意力连车内情况都只能勉强感知，更别提车外了，但后座有什么沙沙作响，没有心跳，没人在那，他都开始幻听了，还有人在大叫：“左！左！你这白痴——”那人扑过来猛扳方向盘——结果，向右。

车胎发出尖锐的声音，Matt因为这声音畏缩了一下。他松开油门，车子打着转，一边撞上了——某种栏杆，金属。那隆隆的脚步声更近了，Matt想到，他又踩下了油门。隔壁那位咒骂着，他的平板发出哔哔的抗议声。“就好了，就好了。”他对它说。Matt又重复道：“你是谁？”

他们径直撞上了什么东西——一个小号的机器外星人大概，伴着电锯声，那玩意飞过车头，卡在了车顶上，周围的金属随着它震动。那个人懊恼的吐了口气，说：“Rocket。”

“Rocket。”Matt边说边在他的记忆力翻找。在哪里听到过，他想，接着所有的事情都说得通了了：那个奇怪的，能说话的浣熊外星人。Foggy曾评论它“伙计，我们的超级英雄每天都在变怪。”而Karen说他“咳，我觉得他还挺可爱的。”直到他开始对着狗仔队们骂脏话，呃，就像他现在正在骂的样子。Matt觉得，要说一只浣熊和一个盲人谁更应该来开车还是挺难的。

接着，他意识到电锯声越来越响了。“我觉得有什么东西在切车顶。”他道，打了一下方向盘，他们刚又撞上了人行道。擦过另一辆车，那声音让他畏缩。Rocket动了动，又骂了句。

“搞什——”他说，音量很高，“你有没有在看朝哪走，他就该死的在前——”Matt试图集中注意力，忽略引擎的轰鸣声，忽略外面人群的声音，还有，噢，那小型地震挺近的。“那是个巨大的机器人！”Rocket大吼，“你还直直朝他开！你该死的是瞎了吗？！”

“是的！”Matt吼回去，就在此时，那机器人打破了车顶。

接下来的瞬间有点模糊：大地在颤动，Matt试着一边把他的棍子拿出来，一边让车转向，险险避过了巨型机器人的脚；后座的沙沙声更多了；一种尖锐的鸣声越来越响，让他的耳朵生疼，接着爆发，一股热能径直向上冲去，接着气流刷过。Matt心想， _车顶没了_ 。那个巨型机器人的脚向他们踏下，Matt设法把脚踩在油门上。车子开始倒退——不知道什么时候这车大概被换成了倒车模式——接着撞停在一堵基本完好的墙上。

“我是Groot。”后座说。Matt把头靠在方向盘上，咽下一声歇斯底里的笑。

“说真的？”Rocket说，Matt隐隐注意到，“的确，好吧，我觉得这人已经没救了，”他戳戳Matt的胳膊。“动起来，”他说，“Groot来开。”

“Groot不是棵树么？”Matt说。

“的确”Rocket说，“而且是3.5英尺①高，他还在长。”

Matt不知道这是不是应该让他感到安心。那并没有起效。他还是换位置了。

那沙沙声，树，叶子，移到了驾驶座上。Matt咽了口口水：“这真是个好主意吗？”

“嘿，”Rocket道，“他比我高，他比你视力好——而且我只需要一会儿。当心那脚！”接着那…那树开起了车，打弯绕过了巨型机器人的脚，朝远处开去。“伙计，我应该一开始就让你来开的。”

“我是Groot。”Groot说。Matt把头埋到手里，开始祈祷。

 

注释：

  * 3.5英尺相当于1米左右。




End file.
